User talk:Luke Auren
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Luke Auren! Thanks for your edit to the Yggdrasil page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 02:14, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Hey there Luke, it's Lady. Of course you can join my guild! I would be honored to have you! And Beast Summoning Magic is totally something you can use and put on your page; I thought it fit perfectly. So would you like to tell you how to add an infobox? It's a template that gives basic info about your character; kinda like a trading card. Or would you like me to edit your page and format it to the basic layout? (if I have permission to do so). Let me know! Oh and to post on someone's talk page just click on their username and click the tab labelled "talk page". Then there should be a button with "leave message" on the right side. Just be sure to sign your post by pressing the "signature" button or adding four tildes to the end. So if you want to reply to me, just click on my name right here --> Lady Komainu (talk) 23:55, January 27, 2016 (UTC) To change the color their should be a box where you can input the color; if not, you'll have to go to classic editor in source mode and change the color there for the template. What color did you want to change it to? And yes, since you have my permission now you are free to put Luke's affiliation as Koma Inu and you can add beast summoning to his magic. I will go ahead and add him to the guild page tomorrow after work.--Lady Komainu (talk) 06:11, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Hey there Luke, so I hope it is ok, but I went ahead and formated your infobox and made your headings a little more clear. If you do not like what I have done, feel free to revert it back. For the infobox, you can choose from all of these colors and just input the hex code to make it change. Also, I added Luke to the Koma Inu page, but I wasn't sure what his primary magic was? I put spirit guide magic down, but you havent made a page for it yet. Perhaps you could work with shadow and his Spirit Animal Embodiment Magic, or create your own spirit guide magic. Just some ideas! Let me know if you need anything! --Lady Komainu (talk) 16:42, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Thats awesome that you made your magic page! A helpful hint though, there should be a spot on the template where you can insert the image into. This way there isn't a huge gap on the top part of your page. I will move the picture on your magic page into the infobox for you. Then if you go in and edit the infobox, you should be able to see how its done. Typically you do [ the name of the picture is)|(picture size) ], but remove the space between the two brackets. So for example [ face.jpg|250px ], but without the space between each bracket obviously. Those double brackets are also how you link to pages. You just have to know the name of the target page and then place that inbetween the double brackets. Capitalization here matters. So for example if i type [ Zhulong ], but remove the space inbetween the brackets like im suppose to, Theia Zhulong, it will link to one of my character pages. Make sense? --Lady Komainu (talk) 00:26, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Hi, I'm so sorry it has taken this much time for me to be able to respond. Still figuring out how to work this. I'm also sorry, but I have already made Luna someone else's partner. Your character is amazing, and I am truly sorry. JennyG1224 (talk) 04:35, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Hey there! Just wanted to let you know that we are having another S Class Trial for Koma Inu starting the first week of June. Obviously that is over a month away, but I wanted to see if you were interested in having your character participate? Leave a comment on the guild's announcement page if you would like to! Thanks! --Lady Komainu (talk) 20:54, April 29, 2016 (UTC) S Class Trials Just a heads up that Koma Inu's S Class Trials will be starting on the first of June! You still have time to work on your characters up until them. You also have until the 31st to pick out your team for the first trial. A reminder that you must have a team composed of one A rank mage, one B rank mage, and one C rank mage. This will give you a total of 3 members on your team. Once you have your team, please let one of the judges know. You can find which group you belong too, as well as your options for teammates on the s class trial page. A note, however, that the standings of each member may change based on the amount of progress they make on their character between now and the 25th. After that, the standings will be solidified. If you do not pick a group within this time period, one will be assigned to you. A side note that if you have the kik app on your phone, we have a group going for the s class trials, which will make communication a lot easier between everyone. You can add me (Lady_Komainu), and I will add you to the trials group where you can hopefully find your teammates to allow for faster and more secretive communication when compared to talk pages. Please let one of the judges know if you have any questions! Best of luck to everyone! --Lady Komainu (talk) 17:29, May 17, 2016 (UTC) I am sorry to say this, but due to your inactivity and lack of initiative in this first task of forming a team for the trials, the judges have all agreed on letting you go. We hope that this won't discourage you from trying again next time, for with a little development, I am sure your character could go far! --Lady Komainu (talk) 21:30, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Like you o.c Berry Akemi Knight (talk) 02:18, March 15, 2019 (UTC)Berry